


Together forever

by Finlos



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, plz don't seperate the cube chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finlos/pseuds/Finlos
Summary: At the Cube trainee outing the produce 101 trainees go off on their own. From haunted houses to Ferris wheel rides, it sure was an interesting day.





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend everything mentioned exists in Lotte world~  
> (not beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes still in there)

“Hyung, shall we go on that one?” Seonho pointed at the large haunted house standing imposingly a few feet away.

“Alright.” Guanlin nodded. They had been at the amusement park with the other Cube trainees for a few hours now. Originally they had walked around with the whole group, but it didn’t take long for the two produce 101 contestants to go off on their own with a promise to be careful. So far they had only been on the fast adrenaline rides so Guanlin was happy Seonho picked something a bit slower this time. Even though he wasn’t too sure about going into a haunted house after the scare prank with the ghost in the mirror on produce 101.

“Wait, let’s get something to eat first though. That way we can eat while we’re waiting in line.” Seonho proposed, already dragging Guanlin to one of the many foods stands around.

“You little piggy.” The rapper said with a little smile, paying for the food when Seonho did some aegyo for him. It wasn’t even necessary for Seonho to act cute, Guanlin would give the younger anything if he wanted anyway. When Guanlin had first entered Cube, Seonho had too. So since they were both new and close in age they quickly grew close. For Guanlin these feelings just kept on growing and growing and now have long passed normal friend limits. Of course Seonho didn’t know anything about this and Guanlin didn’t plan on telling him anytime soon. He liked being best friends with the other and for now he was perfectly satisfied with that. Well _perfectly_ might not be completely true. He couldn’t deny that he didn’t wish Seonho would hug him just a bit longer than he normally did or give him just a little bit more affection. Because of the show they didn’t have as much alone time anymore as before either, which Guanlin was slightly upset about. So, of course, he was very happy when Cube announced the group outing, even more so when Seonho asked him if he wanted to walk through the park together.

After getting their food they walked over to the haunted house. “Do you think there will be a ghost like the one from the show in there?” Seonho asked a bit hesitantly, like he had only thought of that now, which was probably true.

“I don’t know, but I really hope there isn’t. I still have trouble looking in a mirror at night.” Guanlin replied with a shudder, thinking about the times he had to pee and visit the bathroom at night. Nevertheless, they still waited in line until it was their turn. It didn’t take long before there was only one pair before them. Fortunately they were both quick eaters so their food was already finished when they had to get in. Guanlin noticed the absence of any rails or carts meaning they’ll have to walk through the house. Not his favorite thing ever though…

“Ah, it’s our turn already, let’s go!” Seonho enthusiastically pulled the other into the building. Passing the door it was suddenly completely dark and an eerily music played in the background. Every other second lighting flashed through the hallway which made Guanlin able to see the other and where they needed to go again. They nodded at each other during the next flash and started walking to the end of the hallway. About halfway there, a high pitched scream could be heard and a skeleton dropped from the ceiling. Both trainees were startled from it, but not really scared. Upon closer inspection the skeleton did look pretty plastic though. From beside him Guanlin could hear Seonho laugh, obviously having noticed the fakeness as well. Continuing on they turned the corner and reached a new and a bit better lit hallway. The hallway was styled to look like an abandoned hotel with some red paint streaks, which Guanlin supposed was representing blood, on the walls. They both walked through it and were once again only startled when a door suddenly opened and someone dressed like some sort of zombie hotel employee passed by and disappeared again through another door.

“Alright, this is definitely creepy, but not as scary as I had thought. Everything looks pretty fake to me." Guanlin told Seonho who made a noise of agreement when they reached the end of the hallway.

“You’re right. The red on the walls just now was clearly just red paint. And that guy wearing the costume… produce 101 did a much better job.” They shared a short laugh and walked through a door into the next hallway. This one was a bit different from the others as it was more of a room than a hallway. At least that’s what Guanlin thought since he couldn’t see much, though there was relatively much lighting. On his sides two black walls stretched on for a few feet. In front of him though, another pair of Guanlin and Seonho were staring at him. “Seriously? A _mirror_ maze? I don’t like this at all.” Seonho complained while taking a step closer to Guanlin.

“No, this is kind of horrifying to be honest. I feel like I’ll see a scary ghost every time I look ahead. Let’s find the exit fast.” Quickly they walked into the entrance of the maze. The whole thing was pretty frightening, but they managed to reach about halfway with only their quickened heartbeat as a sign of being scared. Suddenly the ‘spooky’ music that had been playing since they first stepped into the haunted house stopped, turning everything unnervingly silent. Together with that a few of the lamps flickered off, making it a lot darker.

“I don’t like this at all, I wanna leave. Like right now.” Seonho whined while latching onto Guanlin’s arm. “Protect me hyung.”

“Of course, Seonho, I will. Always.” Guanlin tried to reassure the other, though in reality he was just as scared, he just managed to show it less. Having Seonho so close to him felt nice, even if the situation could definitely be better. Suddenly there was a big bang sounding right behind them. Seonho let out a little scream and tried to move even closer to Guanlin, though that was nearly impossible. They started moving considerably faster than before and even walked into a mirror a few times cause if it was just so darn confusing. Having Seonho practically glued on to him didn’t make navigating any easier for Guanlin. At some point he even believed Seonho had closed his eyes as well. The sounds continued and kept on sounding closer. Seonho was trembling in Guanlin’s arms by now. Fortunately Guanlin spotted the door on the far end of the mirror row they were on now.

“Seonho! There’s the door!” Quickly the two trainees started to run and flew through the door. Once again they were standing in a short hallway. Miraculously Seonho had managed to hold on to Guanlin’s arm while running.

“Is it over now?” Seonho asked while looking up at the rapper. Just when Guanlin wanted to answer another flash could be seen through the room. Almost immediately Seonho tightened his grip on Guanlin’s arm again. Slowly Guanlin looked around, this did look like the end of the haunted house though, but you can never be too sure about these things.

“I think I can hear the park on the other side of the door at the end of the hallway.” Seonho nodded and slowly let go of the other’s arm a bit, now just holding on to his hand.

“Let’s go.” His voice still sounded a bit shaky, but he looked to be doing a bit better. Carefully they started making their way to the door. Luckily for them nothing strange happened anymore and there managed to make their way outside without a hitch. The exit of the haunted house was a little shop with a photo corner at the end.

“Oh god, they took a picture of us inside.” Guanlin complained, already feeling the embarrassment of being caught on camera looking so scared. Nevertheless they walked over to look at the photo together. As Guanlin had already expected the last flash they saw inside was that of the camera, which meant they were now looking at a picture where Seonho was still holding on to him tightly while they were looking at each other.

“Even though I look like a loser in this photo, I have to admit it’s pretty cute as well. Do we take it?” Seonho asked, leaving the decision up to Guanlin. If the rapper was honest with himself he did want the picture. For anyone that didn’t know they were almost scared to death a few seconds ago, it looked like a very sweet picture of two people hugging.

“Yeah, let’s.” Guanlin decided. “But I think it’s better if we don’t show it to the other trainees though, it’s a bit embarrassing.”

“You think the picture is embarrassing?” Seonho asked sounding a little down, he also let go of Guanlin’s hand that he still had been holding on to. “I know we don’t really look cool or something, but you’re not ashamed of a photo of us hugging right?”

Seonho suddenly looked very small for someone who was almost 180 cm and Guanlin didn’t like it one bit. He wondered why Seonho would be so hurt over it though. “Of course not! That’s not what I meant. I meant it would be embarrassing to tell people about how scared we got from something like a mirror maze!”

“Ah, alright.” Seonho looked a bit flustered for misunderstanding Guanlin like this. “So we take the picture?” The rapper nodded and stepped up to the counter to buy the photo. It came in a cute frame of the haunted house, sadly making it impossible to forget where the picture was taken. Despite everything Guanlin smiled at it before putting it away in his bag.

“So, where do we go to now?” Guanlin asked when they had walked back into the park.

“Hmm, it’s already pretty late though so I think we only have time for one more thing. I picked the rides all day long, so it’s only fair if you choose the last one. Though I would appreciate it if you choose something slow, since I don’t think my body will be able to handle another adrenaline rush.” Seonho admitted sheepishly. Guanlin thought about it, there had been a ride he had wanted to go on with Seonho. But ending the day with a ride on the Ferris wheel with the guy he had a crush on seemed like such a cliché. Still, for his tired body sitting in the Ferris wheel seemed like heaven, so he didn’t care.

“Can we go on the Ferris wheel?”

“Of course we can! It was that way right?” After Guanlin nodded they started off towards the direction Seonho pointed at. It didn’t take long before the massive wheel was visible on the skyline. Even though it was visible already, it still took them a while to reach the attraction. “Wow, I had forgotten how big it was.”

The two trainees looked up at the Ferris wheel in amazement, it must be at least twice the size of the produce 101 building. Guanlin looked over and saw that there was as good as no line. “Seonho, there’s no line shall we go?”

“Yeah.” Seonho answered sounding dazed while still looking up at the wheel. Guanlin had to pull on the other’s arm to get him moving towards the entrance. Without a queue they only had to wait for the wheel to stop so they could get on a cart. While waiting Guanlin looked over at the other boy who still hadn’t looked away from the wheel.

“If you think it’s too high and don’t want to go you only have to tell me.”

“No no, that’s not it.” Seonho turned to Guanlin again and smiled brightly. “I’m not afraid, I was just thinking that the view from up there must be fantastic! Especially now it’s starting to get darker.”

“Ah alright then.” By now a cart had stopped in front of them and the man controlling the Ferris wheel motioned for them to get in. Together they boarded the cart and started their slow ascend to the top. Steadily the ground was getting further and further away from them and though they had yet to reach the top they could already see most of the park from up there.

“Wow, it’s so beautiful up here.” Seonho spoke while looking over at the park where the lights of all the other attractions decorated the ground.

“Yeah, it definitely is.” Guanlin replied breathlessly, he was however looking over at Seonho and not at the park. He knew it was very cliché to say so but to him Seonho was looking truly beautiful under the lights of the Ferris wheel with the soft smile he had on his face. Suddenly Seonho turned to him still with the same soft smile on his face, like he knew what Guanlin was thinking and returned the sentiment. For a moment it felt like time stood still and the only thing that mattered at that moment were the two of them. The moment was ruined though by the Ferris wheel abruptly coming to a stop as they had reached the highest point. Seonho turned to look outside again and this time Guanlin decided to follow his example. After half a minute of silently looking outside Seonho spoke again.

“Did you have fun today?” The slightly younger boy asked while still looking outside. Without waiting for Guanlin to answer he continued. “I did. I hope you did too. Even though we don’t know each other for that long yet, you’re my best friend Guanlin. And now you’re gonna debut through the show and I won’t and then we won’t see each other that much anymore. I know I sometimes talk too much or am being too weird for you, but I really hope you won’t forget me when you’ve debuted. And-”

“Seonho stop.” Guanlin interrupted the other and grabbed his hand. Seonho turned to him and Guanlin could see the unshed tears glistening in his eyes. “We’ll debut together, I’m sure of it, your ranking is not that far from the top 11. People will see you’re at least as qualified to debut as me, if not more. You’re fun and sweet and handsome and not against working hard to become better. And even if I’ll debut without you, I will never forget about you. Ever. You’re my best friend too, Seonho.” Suddenly Guanlin had his arms full of Seonho for the second time that day.

“Thank you, hyung that means a lot to me. You know I... I really love you right?”

“I know Seonho, I know. I love you too.” Guanlin said while hugging the other a bit tighter in return.

“No, I mean.” Seonho took a deep breath and pulled back a bit so he could look at Guanlin. “Better now than never. I _really_ love you. You’re amazing, hyung, you came all the way to Korea even though you didn’t speak the language just to follow your dream. I really admire your confidence. I feel sad when you’re not with me and really happy when you are. I-” Once again Seonho was interrupted, but this time it was because Guanlin’s lips on his prevented him from continuing to talk. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying their innocent first kiss together. Guanlin was the first to pull away when the cart started moving again.

“I love you too Seonho. Will you be my boyfriend?” Guanlin asked still managing to feel nervous about the question, though he knew his feelings were returned.

“Of course I will, I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so happy!” Seonho squealed and hugged Guanlin again.

“Seonho-yah, let’s debut together and stay together forever okay?”

“It’s a promise.” Seonho answered just before the cart reached the starting point again. Together they went out and started walking to where they had agreed to meet up with the group. The group outing had certainly turned out even better than Guanlin had dreamed of. Now they only had to win the show together. But with how Guanlin was feeling right now it shouldn’t be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Korea don't separate the Cube chicks! A lot of my favorites already got eliminated (Junyoung, JungJung, Eunki, Hwanwoong and more), don't make me lose Seonho as well
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed the story please leave comments and/or kudos, thank you~ ^^


End file.
